


touch and figure it out

by jaehyoons97



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, just me using nct's first win as an excuse to write smut, some of the 97-liners and nct members are mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: Just because Seokmin is head over heels about him (it’s basically an open secret now) he can’t use him for his advantage.





	touch and figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing their relationship from Jaehyun's point of view so here you go~  
> Not a sexy smut but I hope you'll enjoy :D

Jaehyun plops down onto his bed with a loud huff. It’s been a long day- a long _spectacular_ day- for all of them; stage performance and video broadcast and radio shows, which one of them he hosts, and all he wants is to get some proper sleep before they repeat another cycle in the next four hours. Compared to this, Jaehyun thinks, travelling is so much easier because at least he gets to rest on the plane, with little to no camera supervision (aside from those of fans if they ever follow in a healthy range) under which he has to keep his idol image.

He looks at the time on his phone and contemplates whether he should reply the abundant of messages- three from his cousins, two from his high school friends, 351 from his 97-liner friends’ group chat- or just go straight to sleep. He figures leaving them would be understandable; he’s replied to all the texts from his sunbaes and his parents have sent their congratulations through a call earlier that night, so he’s pretty much settled.

But the notification is only adding up- 360, 378, 383 (how his friends can have a serious discussion merely through stickers is a skill Jaehyun has yet to develop) and Jaehyun’s missed two inside jokes already so he decides to check his group chat, just to catch up.

He doesn’t forget to reply to their- contrastingly- texty congratulation messages along with a short apology for only replying now, before scrolling back up to look through the messages.

(Nevermind serious discussion; they were talking about micropenis and its origins. And Taeyong- on a whole different context.)

Then a certain name pops up in his notification alert- Seokmin just sent him a message through a private chat- and Jaehyun, almost too immediately, taps it open.

 

Seokmine (01:03 AM): you still awake?

You (01:03 AM): yup

You (01:03 AM): just checkin the gc and wow should i introduce bambam to taeyong-hyung next time?

Seokmine (01:04 AM): NO OMG GOD KNOWS WHAT’LL HAPPEN TO HIM IF YOU DO

You (01:04 AM): you seem to have an idea tho?

You (01:04 AM): oh i forgot you’re a god yourself ;)

 

Jaehyun bites his lips but it does nothing to stop his grin; Seokmin has left his message on read and Jaehyun can imagine him scrambling over his phone as he tries to type out a reply.

 

Seokmine (01:08 AM): congrats u just broke seok -hao

Seokmine (01:08 AM): ignore the asshoeljkj

Seokmine (01:09 AM): he yelled into a pillow, wheezed so hard cheol-hyung even came in with an inhaler -gyu

You (01:10 AM): he wheezed for 4 mins? :o

Seokmine (01:10 AM): igNORE

You (01:10 AM): :(

Seokmine (01:11 AM): …

Seokmine (01:11 AM): i mean…

 

Jaehyun stares fondly at his phone. He’s been having a difficult time getting close to his new circle because when his friends are free to express themselves on and off camera, he’s only used to putting up such an image to keep his and his band’s _and_ his company’s reputation. Right now, with him still high in celebration euphoria (despite the exhaustion), seeing his friends conversing so lively somehow makes him a little lonely; he wants them here with him in person, celebrating with him- _for_ him and maybe that way Jaehyun can stop feeling left out and actually having a sense of belonging.

Before he realizes it, he’s sent the message to Seokmin.

 

You (01:13 AM): i wish you were here to congratulate me in person

 

Damn that sounds so uncool. And needy.

Did he mention uncool already?

So not the ‘perfect’ Jung Jaehyun he’s been exposing himself as.

But the reply comes before Jaehyun finishes typing an excuse for his lame message.

 

Seokmine (01:16 AM): oh um

Seokmine (01:16 AM): actually

Seokmine (01:17 AM): gimme a sec i’ll grab my cap & mask

You (01:18 AM): wait what

You (01:18 AM): you’re not srs

Seokmine (01:19 AM): whoa he’s putting on his good pants alr -gyu

You (01:19 AM): but it’s late?????

Seokmine (01:20 AM): i also kinda sorta wanna see you too a bit .-.

Seokmine (01:20 AM): a lot he wants to see u a lot he wont shut up abt it make it stop -hao

You (01:21 AM): seokmin...

Seokmine (01:21 AM): istg these assholes

Seokmine (01:21 AM): but either way

Seokmine (01:22 AM): that’s

Seokmine (01:22 AM): if you wanna see me too ofc

 

Jaehyun tells himself he’s insane if he lets Seokmin sneak out in the middle of the night, alone, just to see him, but his thumbs seem to have a mind of their own as they quickly types a response.

 

You (01:23 AM): i wanna see you

 

And Jaehyun panics a little because he can’t exploit Seokmin like this; just because Seokmin is head over heels about him (it’s basically an open secret now) he can’t use him for his advantage.

But of course Seokmin just has to be the sunshine he is that Jaehyun can’t help but buries his face in his pillow, flustered, when he reads Seokmin’s reply.

 

Seokmine (01:24 AM): then say no more :)

 

-

 

Seokmin brought him a small flower bouquet (“Plastic, so it doesn’t last,” he adds as he practically shoves the bouquet to Jaehyun’s chest, his face red to the tips of his ears) with a small congratulations note hanging from one of the yellow tulips. He puts it away on the shared study desk by the book shelf next to Mark’s mini cactus.

The entire dorm is dark, although there are still hushed noises behind the bedroom doors- Jaehyun has told everyone through NCT’s group chat (and received a lot of wink emojis and a “play safe” from Taeyong) so he drags Seokmin inside with no further announcement, making sure their steps are quiet enough to not attract attention. He immediately claims Seokmin’s lips when they’re safe in his room (Youngho is spending the night in the foreigners’ room), and traps Seokmin between himself and the nearest wall after locking the door.

“You came,” Jaehyun says, a sudden wave of thrill burn on the base of his neck. “It’s 2 in the morning, you’re crazy.”

“Only-” Seokmin clears his throat, throwing his gaze to Jaehyun’s chest, “only for you.”

And Jaehyun would punch the shit out of anyone- especially Youngho- for that cheese but Jaehyun finds himself sinking his face in the V of Seokmin’s throat, feeling his heart race and his face heats up. “I don’t deserve you.”

He knows Seokmin would deny and possibly give him a long comeback about how _he_ is the one who doesn’t deserve Jaehyun so Jaehyun quickly seals his lips before he gets to, seizing all of his awareness in a kiss.

And really, Jaehyun doesn’t expect Seokmin to kiss back as deep- because he’s never been so confident, never been convinced that Jaehyun, too, wants this just as much- but he is moving his lips, slowly giving in to his desires and Jaehyun may or may not lets out a small whimper when Seokmin nibbles his lower lip, slipping his tongue into the damp of his mouth.

His hands trail up to Seokmin’s shoulder, spreading along the broadness, feeling them straighten under his touch and _oh_ -

Seokmin moans, beautifully so, and Jaehyun smiles as he catches it with his mouth, excitement only building up in his stomach and he presses his lips deeper, harder, hands exploring further, _lower_ , keen to pull that endearing sound again from Seokmin.

“Jaehyun-”

 _Kiss_.

“Jaehyun-”

_Kiss._

_“_ Jae-”

 _Kiss_.

“- _hyun_ -”

The last syllable of his name comes out shakily between Seokmin’s hesitant lips and Jaehyun keeps coaxing, inviting, stimulating the previous fire until he uses up all his breath he leaves himself panting when he pulls away.

Seokmin, meanwhile, looks as if he’s dead already- withers in Jaehyun’s arms, knees barely holding up his posture, head hung between their chests as he grips on Jaehyun’s forearms for dear life.

“You okay?” Jaehyun asks, genuinely worried- did he go overboard?

“I will be in a few minutes,” Seokmin says, trying (failing) to catch his own breath.

Jaehyun cups Seokmin’s jaw, gently lifting his face to see if he’s really alright (because Seokmin tends to lie to avoid making him feel concerned) but Seokmin hurriedly covers his face, hides it- not so successfully as Jaehyun can still detect the raging blush- behind his flailing hands.

“Seokmin-”

“Don’t look, oh my god, don’t,” Seokmin pleads, frantically.

Amused, Jaehyun wants so bad to kiss him again but then he discovers the source of the problem.

Down there.

Bulging against Seokmin’s nike trainings.

(Un?)fortunately Seokmin is fast to stop Jaehyun’s hand from touching his hard-on.

“What are you doing?” Seokmin asks, his eyes wide in alert, his face burns in a darker shade of red.

“I can take care of it for you.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to.”

“What, no-”

“I want to.”

Jaehyun’s heart pounds fast as he waits for Seokmin’s answer; he wants to, yes- _badly_ even, because Jaehyun is just secretly as aroused- but is it too much for Seokmin? Are they going too fast? Is he scaring Seokmin? Should he take his offer back? Fuck his leftover teenage hormones and nonexistent self-control.

“Seokmin-” _oh my god, shut up mouth_ , “-will you let me?”

It’s faint but Seokmin definitely nods, a few times to prove a point, and Jaehyun leans in to press a soft kiss on Seokmin’s lips, soothing him as he gently strokes his cheek with his thumb.

Jaehyun starts with butterfly kisses- from Seokmin’s jaw, neck, down to his chest, abdomen (exposed, with the help of his roaming hands), further to his waist- before stopping to kneel and hook his finger beneath the band of Seokmin’s pants. He looks up at Seokmin, asking through his gaze and Seokmin helps him pull it down, altogether with his grey calvin klein (Jaehyun reckons Mingyu forgot to mention good underwear too), revealing his member, half stiff, and Jaehyun gulps.

He decides kissing the tip would help him ease the nervousness.

“Pinch me I’m dreaming,” Jaehyun hears Seokmin mutters under his breath.

But he doesn’t have to; he balances Seokmin’s cock in his hand, dramatically wraps his fingers around the base, takes the head into his mouth and by the sound of Seokmin’s sweet, _sweet_ gasp, Jaehyun is sure Seokmin’s (so has he) been convinced.

The weight of Seokmin’s cock on his tongue, the width stretching out his lips feel foreign; _good_ foreign. New. And Jaehyun doesn’t know if he should take it all the way to his throat- Doyoung’s throat spray works wonders on his vocal chords, maybe it’s time to see its effect on his gag reflex?- or take it easy.

Jaehyun thinks he should just go with the flow, so he bobs his head while his hand pumps the remaining length, and enjoys watching Seokmin’s expression from his angle.

Then he starts sucking, flats his tongue at the slit, laps along the underside, tastes the precum, experiments with the pace. Seokmin is gasping above him, the sound only prompting him to make Seokmin feel good so he presses further, taking Seokmin deeper until he feels it probing at the entrance of his throat and he hears Seokmin muffling his own grunt.

“Jaehyun-”

Saying his name; wrong (right?) decision because that intrigues Jaehyun even more and Jaehyun swallows around the head, tears beginning to blur his vision.

(He’s never felt this filthy around Seokmin before; Seokmin is the embodiment of everything pure in this world and Jaehyun has ruined that and what’s more is that he, not even the slightest, feels sorry for it.)

Seokmin has to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from moaning too loud while his other hand goes to rest on Jaehyun’s shoulder to keep himself from getting wrecked more than this- but of course, as Jaehyun slips out to the tip, he just has to slam Seokmin back in and even further.

“S-stop, Jaehyun, I’m coming-”

Jaehyun doesn’t though, as he slides his hands to the back of Seokmin’s thighs, keeping Seokmin’s hips there, and continues to hollow his cheeks and works his throat until his face heats up- Seokmin’s legs begin to quiver. He pulls back a little to let his tongue catch the bitter taste of Seokmin’s cum.

“Shit. _Shit_ , Jaehyun, oh my god,” Seokmin pulls out and kneels way too fast (Jaehyun is glad the floor is carpet). He cups Jaehyun’s face, stares at him in horror and quickly wipes Jaehyun’s lips with his hands, streams of apology flow like a waterfall from his mouth.

But Jaehyun has another agenda; he grabs Seokmin’s wrist, brings his hand close to his mouth and licks the cum off of his fingers.

“Seokmin,” he says quietly, staring straight into Seokmin’s eyes, “have sex with me?”

 

-

  
“You’ll be the death of me,” Seokmin manages to say between breathless gasps.

Jaehyun is grinding down on his cock, rolling his hips in a slow, agitating pace with his skin exposed, muscles flexing and bathing in his own sweat. He laughs at Seokmin’s comment and Seokmin cradles his face with one hand, strokes one of his dimples and looks at him with adoring eyes under which Jaehyun feels his heart clench.

Seokmin always looks at him like this; like he’s a miracle- the best thing that’s ever happened to Seokmin. And Jaehyun doesn’t know if he’s able to contain that much of affection; doesn’t know how to give it back so he lets it fill over the brim of his heart and hopes Seokmin understands the little glances and small smiles and the brief touches mean a lot more.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Seokmin says, eyes unwavering and Jaehyun thinks it has something to do with his brain-to-mouth filter. “You’re all kinds of beautiful.”

Jaehyun silences him with a kiss; he must keep himself from reducing into a puddle of embarrassment upon Seokmin’s relentless praise. He likes to think he’s used to it, considering all the compliments he’s been getting- genuine or not- for his looks nearing his debut and after. But when it comes to Seokmin- really, he’s not.

So he grinds down harder, chases for that friction against his prostate and tunes out Seokmin’s words with his own moans.

(Although it doesn’t help that Seokmin keeps calling his name.)

His head falls back when Seokmin suddenly thrusts up, hitting his prostate at the right angle; his breath hitches in his throat as he feels the sudden jolt of pleasure and Seokmin reaches around to hold him back from falling.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, suddenly losing his energy to thrust back, and he claws at Seokmin’s back.

Seokmin brushes his hair back soothingly and Jaehyun finds himself feeling even more exposed under Seokmin’s eyes. He dips his head, avoiding that penetrating gaze, and Seokmin leans in, pressing his lips on the top of Jaehyun’s forehead.

“Don’t work yourself too much. You already did your best today,” Seokmin whispers low and Jaehyun shivers from the tenderness of his voice. He pushes Jaehyun over, palm pillowing Jaehyun’s head as he splays him down on the mattress; he almost regrets his decision seeing how impossibly, alluringly small Jaehyun looks in the cage of his arms. Especially with him looking up at Seokmin, bottom lip between his perfect rows of teeth- Seokmin isn’t sure if this position is the wisest idea for his self-control.

But Jaehyun is snaking his arms around Seokmin’s neck, caressing his hair and the side of his face so gently Seokmin feels his heart melts in his chest. Then-

The smallest whisper; the faint movement of Jaehyun’s lips under his shadow, forming the words Seokmin never dares himself to say because they’re so strong Seokmin is afraid he might scare Jaehyun.

But here he is, hearing those very words from Jaehyun and catching himself off guard.

“ _I love you_.”

Seokmin’s heart swells in his chest. “I- _wow_.”

Jaehyun blinks at him panically, hands hovering next to Seokmin’s ears. “Too soon?”

And it’s Seokmin’s smile, one that reaches all the way up to his eyes, that creates the slip of tempo in his heartbeat. But it’s Seokmin’s breathy laugh that calms him, makes his heart soft again and Jaehyun mentally stores the lovely sound in his collection of his favorite things about Seokmin.

Seokmin bows his head down and kisses Jaehyun’s nose.

“I love you too.”

It feels less awkward afterwards; to open up for Seokmin, to stretch his legs even further and let Seokmin push in deeper, his knees bunched up against the inner joints of Seokmin’s elbows, and to let his feelings show.

And he cries out (he hopes the walls are thick enough to protect Mark and Donghyuk from the sound) when Seokmin hits that spot again.

There’s a groan coming out from the back of Seokmin’s throat and he snaps his hips faster, harder, pushes apart Jaehyun’s thighs wider, drawing out the whines and the _ah-ah-ah_ s from the moaning mess below him.

Jaehyun shuts his eyes, basking himself in the heavenly sensation as Seokmin keeps thrusting mercilessly against his prostate. His head falls to the side, completely in bliss, and heat coils in his stomach when he feels Seokmin’s hair grazing his temple, breath ghosting against his neck.

Then Seokmin latches his lips at his jaw and Jaehyun gasps loudly, Seokmin sucking the skin there- so careful so as to not create a mark, and Jaehyun desperately shimmies away from Seokmin’s mouth.

Seokmin continues to piston his hips, burying his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck as he feels their climax is coming near; Jaehyun is trashing about, hands searching for anything he can hold onto and Seokmin takes them, intertwines their fingers together and lets the beautiful sounds of Jaehyun crying out his name fill his ears.

Jaehyun comes first; hips snapping upward as ropes of cum spill out onto his stomach. His entire body shakes violently in overstimulation, his cock still red and swollen, sensitive, and Seokmin jerks him off, milking everything out and feeling Jaehyun clench around his length.

Jaehyun twists away, unable to bear the overwhelming sensation and cries, Seokmin keeps pushing, driving them over the edge until he reaches his release; a low groan explodes from beneath his chest as he rides through his orgasm.

Seokmin holds himself up with his elbows, his entire arms screaming from exhaustion and Jaehyun rolls to one side, letting Seokmin fall onto the mattress next to him. Heavy breathings fill the room before they fully return to their senses.

Jaehyun moves first; turning over to scoot closer to Seokmin, curling in against Seokmin’s chest.

“I’m sweaty,” Seokmin warns, but keeps Jaehyun close. The tips of his fingers rubbing small circles on Jaehyun’s back and Seokmin thinks this is perfect.

“Me too.”

“I reek.”

“Me too.”

“I love you.”

Jaehyun lets a moment pass, repeating the confession again and again in his head, liking the way it sounds coming out of Seokmin’s lips way too much.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
